Away
by Koki-chan
Summary: Jonouchi is moving away. Far away. And Yugi is devastated. Based on how I felt when my best friend moved far away ... Oneshot.


**_Heyaz! This is my first _Yu-Gi-Oh_ story, This story is based on my feelings when I found out my best friend was moving two states, and how I wished it ended. The reason it's a Yu-Gi-Oh story is because I felt I could portray these characters best, as a dear friend moving away. I hope you guyz like it._**

_Disclaimer- I don't have the energy ... I don't own anything ..._

* * *

"And then he said, "That's not a sewer monster! That's Kaiba!" Jonouchi roared withed laughter. 

Yugi laughed with him as they scaled a hill on their way to Funland. "Which one should we go on first? he asked, his eyes glittering with excitement as they approached the front gate.

They road every single one of the rollercoasters at least twice, ate at all the resturants, and Jonouchi barfed in all the trashcans. ((And in a sink or two))

"Wow, I haven't been to Funland since elementary school." Yugi said, stretching his arms above his head, "And I don't think I've ever had that much fun!"

Jonouchi grinned. "Yeah, I had fun too -OH- ICE CREAM!" he screamed, running after the little kiosk.

Yugi laughed as he followed him, "Wait up, Jono!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jonouchi and Yugi had retreated to a bench in the corner of Funland. It was fairly quiet, set aside from all the hustle and bustle, right infront of a little duck pond. "That was pretty funny how you almost ran over the man giving out the ice cream." Yugi smiled as he licke his ice cream cone.

"There ain't nuthin' dat's gonna keep me from my ice cream." Jonouchi grinned, already nibbling at the cone.

The two best friends sat in silence, eating their ice cream and watching the ducks swim by.

"I'm moving." Jono said solemly.

Yugi looked up at him, startled. "What!"

"I'm moving." he repeated, eyes affixed to the sky.

"How far?" he asked, fear gripping his heart.

"Hokkaido." Jonouchi replied quietly.

"Hokkaido!" Yugi shrieked, "That's over four hours away on the bullet train!"

Jonouchi was silent, looking up to keep the tears from falling.

"Why?" the shorter boy asked, his voice barely audible.

"My old man met some broad over da internet, thinks he's in love with her. They met a couple times, and she's asked him to move in." his face turned from sadness to anger, " I've got no say in da matter. He says I'm to young ta live on my own, so he's draggin' me along."

"When are you leaving?"

Jono rubbed his face anxiously, "Tomorrow." he answered, his voice cracking.

Yugi couldn't stop the tears from flowing, "Why didn't you tell me earlier!" he asked angrily.

Jonouchi smiled weakly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes, "I didn't wanna ruin your good time."

Yugi looked down, ashamed to have been mad at him.

"It's getting late." Jono sighed.

Yugi nodded in agreement.

The two rode on the train in silence, going their seperate ways as soon as it stopped.

Yugi pulled his key out of his pocket and opened the door, his grandpa was sweeping the game room.

"Hello, Yugi. How was your day?" Grandpa asked merrily.

"Fine." he mumbled, rushing upstairs.

* * *

The next day was a Monday. The second Yugi awoke, he was reminded of yesterday's events. He felt the tears begin to form, but blinked them back angrily. He was ready for school in a matter of minutes, and was out the door before his grandpa could say good bye.

Outside his door, Anzu was waiting. Normally, he would have been delighted to see her, but not today. Not when he knew she was only there to fill in Jono's empty spot.

School was no better. He still hung out with Anzu and Honda, but it felt so empty without Jonouchi there.

That was how he spent most days. He tried to be cheerful, but everyone could tell it was forced. He didn't go out anymore. He only left his room to go to school. And soon enough, he stopped going all together.

Anzu stuck it out as long as she could, she visited him every day she could manage. But Yugi's depressing deamenor proved too much for her to handle. No one knew Jonouchi's absence would make such a diffrence in the young boy's life. Not even his grandpa could make him smile anymore.

He tried to move on, but just hearing a song Jono made fun of was enough to bring him to tears.

He had lost so much weight, even his grandpa had a hard time recognizing him. His outlook on life changed dramatically. He began to do research on the dead, and whenever he decided to open his mouth, it was always something morbid that came out. A sharp steak knife became his favorite toy. _'Maybe just one little slice'_ the evil within him would whisper seductivly.

* * *

Yugi woke up in a cold sweat, hunched over his desk. He looked all around him. Pictures of him and his friends were plastered all over the walls. He felt fine. " Maybe ..." he whispered to himself as he reached for the phone, his fingers shaking as he dialed those familiar numbers. 

_Ring ... Ring ... Ring_

"Yeah?" that familiar voice floated to his ear.

"Jono?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah, is this Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi's heart soared, it was all a dream ... none of those awful things had really happened. Jono was still here in Domino, and he wasn't going anywhere.

"Hello? You still there?"

"Yeah, hey Jono." he said into the phone, grateful his world had been restored.

"So what's up?" Jonouchi asked.

"You wanna go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Sure, whatcha got in mind?"

"Let's go to Funland, for old time's sake." Yugi smiled to himself.

* * *

_**What'd you think? I don't think it was good ... actually, I kinda think it sucked. But, oh well, this is just how I cope, I guess. I probably portrayed Yugi as a sissy, but Yugi was portraying what I felt at the time ... without the cutting though. **_

_**Review if you think it was any good.**_


End file.
